Martian Congressional Republic Navy
Admirals Captains |formation = Late 22 – Early 23 century |engagements = Operation Silent Wall UN-MCR War Free Navy Conflict Laconia-Sol Conflict(As a part of the EMC) }}The Martian Congressional Republic Navy '('MCRN) is the naval force of the Martian Congressional Republic, and the most important branch of its military. It's smaller in size than the United Nations Navy, but more technologically advanced. Most Martian ships are constructed in the same basic configuration, floor by floor from the drive cone and reactors. First is the engineering deck, then specialty compartments, then galley, followed by crew cabins. The next two decks are medical bays and interrogation chambers. The storage deck and airlocks follow, with the command deck and pilot (or the bridge in larger ships) at the “top”. Under thrust, Martian ships are essentially skyscrapers, with elevators and ladders connecting the various decks. MRCN ships generally cruise separately from one another, or in pairs for smaller ships. The third-generation Battleships are well armed enough to be considered fleets unto themselves. The pride of the MCRN is the ''Donnager''-class dreadnought, named after the former flagship of the navy. Donnager dreadnoughts measure nearly 500 meters long, or the length of a 130-story office building, and bristle with torpedo tubes, point defense cannons, and massive railguns. They serve as flagships for MCRN fleets, and are large enough to carry smaller missile or escort frigates or escort within them.The Expanse Roleplaying Game, chapter 9 - Mars Second-generation battleships still have a place in the MCRN, serving alongside fast-attack cruisers, destroyers and frigates capable of patrolling the entire Sol system. Mars also has advanced stealth technology, though dreadnoughts and larger ships typically avoid this in favor of the intimidating effect of an aggressive battle posture. Larger ships are basically mobile bases, carrying marines and military interrogators aided by pharmaceuticals. By virtue of superior technology, fiercer armament, and better-trained crew, the battlefleets of Mars are unmatched. Martians never cease to remind others of this, and make their military pride known at any and every opportunity.The Expanse Roleplaying Game, chapter 9 - Mars Shipyards Fleets The Martian Congressional Republic Navy is divided into three main fleets. Additional fleets operate as a part of the main ones: Known ships/Platforms Ship-classes in service History Books= Eros Incident When the Canterbury was destroyed, and James Holden released his broadcast incriminating Mars in its destruction, MCRN Donnager picked up Holden and his crew of Knight. During Holden's debrief, the Donnager ''is attacked by six unidentified ships and eventually destroyed. Holden and his crew escaped on the MCRN [[Corvette-class|''Corvette-class]] ship Tachi and later claim it as salvage. When the Donnager is destroyed by what is believed to be OPA ships, Mars declares war on the Belt. Later, when Holden releases information that the ships that destroyed the Donnager were actually made on Earth, United Nations Navy ships fire on MCRN ships in Mars orbit, also destroying the Deimos deep radar station. The MCRN then ordered their ships in the system to return to Mars and declared war on Earth. After the protomolecule was unleashed on Eros during the Eros incident, and its existence became known to the public, the Martian fleet nuked Phoebe into a thin gas that was sucked into Saturn’s gravity. Ganymede Incident In the eighteen months since the Eros incident, the MCR and UN have been in a bitter cold war. The Ganymede incident was an event in which a human-protomolecule hybrid attacked Martian and UN Marines on Ganymede, killing everyone except Gunnery Sergeant Roberta Draper. The initial attack was misinterpreted by both the MCR and the UN as an attack from the other side, which led to a battle above and on Ganymede that claimed nearly three thousand military and civilian lives, as well as causing over five billion MCR dollars of infrastructural damage. Rebuilt fleet By the time of the Conflict on Ilus IV, the MCRN had recovered significantly from its fighting with the UN in the war. The navy had sixteen battlecruisers and fifteen thousand nuclear warheads, alongside "high energy proton cannons".The Expanse Novel: , Epilogue, Avasarala Defections and theft Knowing that the MCR was facing an economic crisis due to mass emigration to new systems MCRN Admiral Winston Duarte organized to form a new government in the Laconia system using radical Belters as cover to escape the system with a third of the entire MCRN fleet. This was done by stealing officially decommissioned ships including many ''Corvette''-class ships and giving them to the Free Navy to start a war. Unknown to the Majority of the MCRN and the Martian Congressional Republic government when the Free Navy Conflict began Free Navy ships were able to approach the ship carrying the Prime Minister Nathan Smith posing as reinforcements. These ships then attacked the fleet at close range catching the MCRN off guard and forcing them to send the Prime Minister off onboard the fastest ship available the Razorback. Confusion and war With an entire third of the MCRN fleet gone rogue and heading towards the Laconia system with no known reason the MCR was in crisis that caused the Prime Minister to be deposed. During this time the remaining MCRN fleet was largely kept back and was unable to purse offensive operations until all personels loyalty could be confirmed. Despite this at least one MCRN ship carrying Martian Marines was able to join the Ceres Offensive led by the United Nations Navy and arrived as one of the first two ships (the other carrying UN Marines) to easily retake Ceres. The remaining MCRN forces once reorganised and secured were able to join the Consolidated Fleet Offensive including most of the reserves protecting Mars. Post War After the Free Navy Conflict the MCRN joined the United Nations Navy as a part of the Earth-Mars Coalition Navy operating more as a single entity. Laconian Dominance After the defeat to the Laconian Imperial Navy the MCRN was still permitted to operate as part of the Earth-Mars Coalition Navy in policing operations in the Sol system. |-|TV= Eros Incident Ganymede Incident Gallery File:MCRN_over_Mars.jpg|The MCRN Home Fleet over Mars. File:S02E12mcrnjupiterfleet-04m-41s.jpg|MCRN Jupiter Fleet over Ganymede. Category:Martian Congressional Republic Category:MCR Navy Category:Military Organizations Category:Organizations